Moving on
by greeneyes89
Summary: It's a drabble. I own nothing Glee does. This came out of nowhere. hopefully you guys will like it.


**Mercedes POV**

So far L.A. has been great and treating me well. I am in a awesome relationship with an amazing guy Matthew. We've been together for about two months now. Considering Puck moved to L.A. I've decided for us to just live together, which is way cheaper. We've been out here for a couple of months and it has been amazing and we are really enjoying ourselves. I only associate with some of the New Directions which is Kurt, Mike, Tina, Santana, Artie, and of course Puck. I know Quinn and Rachel are pretty busy, so why bother right. Kurt will always be my boo, but gee golly we barely speak. We only speak on the weekend which isn't enough time with my best friend. Mike and I have become good friends as well as Santana. I talk to them on a regular basis. Artie and Tina keeps me updated on everything that goes on at McKinley at the moment. Tina told me about Brittany and Sam and how he told her how he always liked her and what not. It hurts because not only is Brittany my trouble tone sister, but Sam was the love of my life. I've put that behind me and I decided it was time for me to move on. I have lost a lot of weight and I might I add I look fabulous in my size 14 jeans. And my curves are definitely filled out nice. My phone starts ringing its Mike.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey shawty. Guess what?" Mike said. I laugh.

"What giraffe?"

"Artie wants me and you to go to Ohio to help with the play."

"Oh cool what play." I ask.

"Grease." Mike said. I thought about me and Sam song summer nights.

"Well I'm up for it when do we need to be there?"

"Tomorrow." Mike said.

"Really he expects me to be there tomorrow. Have you even packed yet?"

"Well I'm already here and I'm just waiting on you."

"You're in Lima waiting for me?"

"Just hurry up and get here."

"Okay fine. I got to go pack and try to catch a flight tonight."

"Alright bye." He hung up.

Great I booked a flight to leave out by 12:00am tonight. Now I have 3 hours to get to the airport. I got to the airport on time, almost 4 hours later I land in Ohio. I go get my bags and catch a taxi to my parent's house which took about an hour to get there, but I'm here. I check my phone and it is now 5:31am. I head upstairs to my room and dropped my bags. I laid down for a few hours when my alarm went off it was 10:00am. I get up to go take a shower. Then I get dressed and called Mike. He picks up on the first ring as I grabbed my things and headed to the car.

"Hey Cedes. I'm waiting for you in the parking lot."

"Ok I should be pulling up shortly."

"Ok see you when you get here." I'm so excited to see most people, but certain people not so much. 10 minutes later I pull into McKinley high parking lot. I see Mike standing by his car walking over to my car as I was getting out. He pulled me into a big hug squeezing me to death.

"Mercedes I missed you so much." He said squeezing me tighter.

"Mike boo I missed you too, but you killing me here."

"I'm sorry." He said letting me go. "You ready." He asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah." I said tugging his hand to head inside the school. As we walk in hand and hand to the choir room. I don't know why I'm acting so nervous. We enter the room and he looks at me then down where I was holding hands with Mike. I let go when Tina runs up and hugs me.

"Mercedes what are you doing here." Tina asked happily still hugging me.

"Well Artie called us to come and help you guys." Artie rolls up and I bend down to give him a hug. Then Finn walks over and literally picks me off the ground and bear hugs me. Squeezing me tight. I start laughing hitting his shoulder to put me down.

"Finn put me down."

"I just missed you so much." He says putting me down.

"You only left L.A. like two weeks ago." I said looking up smiling at him.

"Wait you were in L.A.? When?" Artie asked.

"Well I staying with Cedes and Puck for a little while. Then I decided to come back here."

"Yeah we miss you out there." I said

"Cedes I missed you." Britney ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back, because no matter what she will be my friend.

"I missed you to Brit."

"Hey Mercy." Sam said. Why did he have to say that? I pretend I didn't hear him.

We had some minor setbacks with the play. We couldn't find a Danny at first and now have two of those and two Sandy's. Now we have to do a call back.

"Let's see if you have the stuff to back it up." I said. Kitty is such a smart ass.

**Sam POV**

So the whole time she's been here she's been ignoring me. Constantly talking with everyone else, but me. This is the third she's been here. Now we're at callbacks to see who is the better Danny and Sandy. What the fuck Mike why and the hell did he just slap her ass. Like seriously that's my girl and he knows it. First he wants to hold her hand now he's slapping her ass. Is something going on between them two and if so I'm going to find out. Rehearsal let's I walk out and wait by the door for her to come out. Everyone comes out except her. She finally comes out and almost walked past me until I grabbed her hand. She snatches it away.

"What Sam." She says hastily.

"Well Mercedes you've been here for a few days and not once did you say a word to me." I spat out.

"Maybe there's nothing left to say to each other." She says turning around walking. I pull her and turn her around to face me. I keep my cool, because I know I'm about to explode.

"Mercedes what the fuck is going on between you and Mike." I ask calmly. She looks at me angrily and snatches her a arm away.

"What are you talking about Sam? Me and Mike are friends Sam.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Holding your hand slapping your ass really Mercy. Mike is my friend."

"Don't you fucking dare call me that. Oh we want to talk about how about dating, but you're dating mine. Mike and I are friends and I'm already in a committed relationship."

"With who?"

"None of your business. I'm not in love with you anymore Sam. I'm falling for someone else. So except that and move on. You are in my past and you will stay in my past. What we had is gone and longer coming back. Just be happy with Britney she deserves all of you not half of you. Look I got to go." She turns and walks out of the school

I watched her walk away for good this time. Taking my heart with her.


End file.
